The present invention relates generally to techniques, devices, processes, and methods for creating a superconducting power distribution system for the transmission of electrical power in which the available power is used to provide a levitating and translation field for the purpose of supporting one or more magnetically levitated and accelerated transport structures or train cars.
Heretofore there have been superconducting power distribution systems and vacuum based magnetically levitated systems for transporting, equipment, goods and people but all have suffered from a number of serious issues including the difficulty and cost of implementation and maintenance and the issue of safety with regard to high speed transit in a vacuum environment.
In an aspect of the invention, a system includes one or more tubes in which the air has been removed, thereby aiding cooling systems for superconducting power and eliminating air friction, which is the main source of energy loss in transport systems. The tubes can be located underground and/or underwater and/or at the surface and/or above ground. Underground tubes will sometimes be referred to as tunnels, but unless the context dictates otherwise, the terms “tunnel” and “tube” will be used somewhat interchangeably, and are intended to cover any of the above locations. The tubes can be level or sloped as dictated by the terrain or other functional requirements.
In another aspect of the invention, a safe transition mechanism is provided in the event of a loss of vacuum or power to a train in motion so that people and animals may safely leave the train and tunnels and reach or be rescued to the surface and ambient air.
In another aspect of the invention, air or other gases are pumped out of the tube by the motion of the train car which has had one or more close fitting sealing elements sealing against passage of air in the direction of its motion. The sealing elements can be passive or active in their action to seal against the walls of the tube. End sealing elements can be provided on train cars in tube sections set up to load and unload cars wherein the sealing elements create an air lock to the system.
In another aspect of the invention, the kinetic energy of the train is used to store and transfer electrical energy and simultaneously provide a constant store of goods and materials which have minimal access time to localities along the route of the train.
In another aspect of the invention, implementation costs are reduced by sharing the construction of the tubes, and integrating their respective infrastructures.
In another aspect of the invention, a subterranean right of way is established, for example by use of a limited eminent domain in order to provide incentive for formation of large capital pools to provide the deep and ongoing financing needed to construct the system. The parties providing capital obtain only the legal title to a particular subterranean volume while leaving the mineral, water, and surface rights unchanged, thus overcoming a major political hurdle of such a capitalization scheme. Some surface rights would also be granted to provide necessary infrastructure that by its nature needs to be above ground.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.